


Christmas in Cazador (and Celestia)

by theimportanceofbeingvictoria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, M/M, Modern Royalty, No Actual Cheating, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Royalty, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimportanceofbeingvictoria/pseuds/theimportanceofbeingvictoria
Summary: Prince Dean and Prince Castiel meet every 5 years at the Christmas Eve envoy.~~~Dean is 5 five years old the first time he goes to Celestia for Christmas Eve. To be honest he hates it. It’s cold, much colder than Cazador. And it is boring. He has never had to sit through something called a Mass before and he absolutely hates it.~~~So what if Cas had a crush? It was just a little one.No matter what the reason, Cas does admit to himself that he is anxious with anticipation and extremely ready to arrive in Cazador.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youaresunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/gifts).



> I really enjoyed this prompt, so I hope you enjoy what came of it. I realized I took your H/C tag and turned it more into emotional hurt/angst so I hope that's ok.
> 
> I really enjoy and admire your work, so I hope you enjoy mine!

Every year, since the inception of the Peace Accords, the neighboring kingdoms of Celestia and Cazador joined together on Christmas Eve to celebrate the holiday, and re-solidify the peace between their lands. While the kings and queens of these great kingdoms would take part in the festivities each year, every five years the grand celebration with the entire envoy of families would occur. 

 

And so it was that one year the King and Queen of Celestia Charles and Naomi Angeles would travel across the border into Cazador to join in the traditional Cazadorian Christmas traditions: a giant feast followed by feats of strength, topping the night off with Christmas carols in the town square. And then the following year King John and Queen Mary Winchester would travel to Celestia to take part in their Christmas traditions: a traditional evening Mass, followed by a traditional Celestian dinner and the lighting of the giant Christmas tree in front of the palace. 

 

After the celebrations had concluded, and the symbol of their unity achieved, each visiting royal family would cross the border back to their own land to spend Christmas Day with their family and their kingdom. And so it would continue in perpetuity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were curious on how I came up with the country names- Cazadaor means Hunter in Spanish. Celestia... that one seems pretty obvious haha


	2. Christmas Eve 1995

Dean is 5 five years old the first time he goes to Celestia for Christmas Eve. To be honest he hates it. It’s cold, much colder than Cazador. And it is boring. He has never had to sit through something called a Mass before and he absolutely hates it. 

 

Mom dresses him up all nice and neat for the mass, and then they have to sit quietly and not scratch at the itchy fabric. For AGES. As the old man drones on and on and on. 

 

Celestia sucks. 

 

Sure, baby Sammy does look adorable all pudgy and bundled up as they walk out of Mass. But still. Celestia sucks. 

 

After Mass, they are taken into the Great Hall of the Castle, where he meets the entire royal family of Celestia. Apparently it was supposed to happen before Mass. But since Sammy was napping they postponed it. Just as well since the Angeles family sucks just as much as Celestia. 

 

King Charles is so quiet you could barely hear him, but he is important so you have to pay attention. And Queen Naomi has that smile that some adults get when they knew they’re gonna get their way, no matter what. 

 

Prince Michael, the eldest and heir to the throne is a teenager and BORING. Princess Lucy, the next oldest is mean, but in the way parents don’t notice. And then the twins. Princess Anna and Prince Castiel… well the twins aren’t actually so bad. Princess Anna’s hair is red like fire. Maybe she’ll want to play knights and dragons later. Even though Prince Castiel is quiet, he seems to smile when Dean says something funny… so he could be cool. 

 

Dean sits next to Princess Anna at the Dinner with a capital D. It is much more formal and boring than their Christmas feast in Cazador. Unfortunately Anna does not want to play knights and dragons. She informed Dean at Dinner that she is seven years old and seven year olds are much too old to play knights and dragons. So that answered that. 

 

Unfortunately for Dean, Prince Castiel was sitting too far away at the Dinner to ask him about knights and dragons. But maybe after. He writes Castiel a note just in case. 

 

~~~

 

Dean is able to hand the prince the note after Dinner, and he even agrees with a vigorous nod of his head. But unfortunately there is no time for knights and dragons. Instead Dean and Castiel are rounded up with the rest of the children, bundled up in jackets and taken to the front of the castle for the lighting of the most giantest Christmas tree Dean has ever seen. 

 

Celestia may suck but it’s Christmas tree is COOL. 

 

Dean’s eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees it. He has never seen so many sparkly lights on a tree before. He loves the many trees they have in Cazador. But he has never seen one quite so big and sparkly. 

 

“You like our tree?” Prince Castiel asks him. 

 

“Yeah. It’s awesome.”

 

“It’s my favorite part about Christmas- how it shines and shines. I wish it didn’t take so long to light it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We have the tree up for ages. But we wait to light it on Christmas Eve to be special. It only stays lit til the New Years.”

 

Dean thinks that’s a bummer, but feels like that’s the wrong thing to say. So he doesn’t. Instead he and Castiel just stand together, gazing at the tree, slowly getting closer and closer to crowd for warmth until Queen Mary comes to get Dean for the journey home. 

 

Dean turns around to say goodbye to his new friend but Prince Castiel has already been ushered back inside the Castle. 

 

~~~

 

On the journey back to Cazador Dean quickly falls asleep and dreams of fighting dragons alongside a dark haired prince with blue eyes and a big smile.


	3. Christmas Eve 2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my rough "image" of Winchester Castle look up Ashford Castle in Ireland.

This is not Cas’ first envoy to Cazador. That technically happened when he was only two years old. So this isn’t his first Christmas envoy, it will be the first that he’ll remember. 

 

The journey is longer. Longer than he thinks it should take. But what does he know? Perhaps it is the anticipation of finally FINALLY getting to eat at the Cazadorian Christmas feast. Since Lucy won’t stop going on about how delicious it was. Five. Years. Ago. 

 

Perhaps it is the fact he’s heard so much about the beautiful Cazadorian Christmas carols, so beautiful they could make angels weep. 

 

Or perhaps it is excitement over seeing Dean again. They hadn’t spent much time together at the last envoy, but Cas had not forgotten the beautiful golden-haired boy wanted to play knights and dinosaurs and who loved the Celestian Christmas tree as much as Cas did. 

 

So what if Cas had a crush? It was just a little one. 

 

No matter what the reason, Cas does admit to himself that he is anxious with anticipation and extremely ready to arrive in Cazador. 

 

~~~

 

When they finally arrive in front of Winchester Castle, Castiel gasps. He loves their castle in Celestia, but Winchester Castle was a different type of beauty and a sight to behold. 

 

Crossing over the drawbridge gave Cas his first look at the castle. Made of grey stone with small turrets and peaks- he felt transported to a different time. It wasn’t very tall, but what it lacked in height it made up for in its mass. Not to mention its sprawling grounds. Winchester castle should have seemed cold and looming. But surrounded by all of the green and with Christmas garland as far as the eye could see- it looked warm and inviting and exactly where Cas wanted to be. 

 

He wants to leap, he is so excited to arrive. This surely would be the best Christmas ever!

 

~~~

 

Dean is sick. Not worryingly sick. Not going to die sick. But so sick that he won’t be able to join the Christmas festivities this year. 

 

When Cas hears this news he is understandably saddened. 

 

~~~  
Cas is subdued throughout the feast. The Great Hall is spacious, the fireplace is roaring, and the view of the massive lake behind the Castle is beautiful. And while the food is great, Cas doesn’t really care. Sure he has Anna and Lucy, and even Michael to spend the evening with. But he had so hoped for Dean. 

 

After the feast is the celebration of the feats of strength. Cazador was known for its strong and mighty people, and the Christmas Eve celebration of the feats of strength was looked forward to the whole year long. 

 

It was during the feats that Cas finally meets Sam. Sure they had been introduced at the formal procession before the feast. But as they sat on the sidelines together, they could finally chat. Yes Sam is only 6 years old. But he is extremely mature for his age. Cas likes Sam. Together they talk about dinosaurs, and fairytales, and the history of Cazador and before Cas knows it, it’s time to head to the square for the carols. 

 

“Dean’s gonna be sad” Sam says as they start the procession to the town square. 

 

“Because he missed the feats?” Cas inquires. 

 

“Yeah. He loves everything about Christmas Eve. He LOVES eating at the Christmas feast. His favorite thing in the whole wide world to eat is pie. And we have loads of pie at the Christmas feast. But he wants to do the feats of strength one day. He told me so. So he’s gonna be sad ‘cuz I think that’s his favorite part. Also he’s gonna be sad ‘cuz he missed you.”

 

“Me?” Cas asked, his heart skipping a beat. 

 

“Yeah your family in the whole en- whatever it’s called.”

 

“Envoy.”

 

“Yeah that. It’s never happened before. Well for us to see anyway.” 

 

“I see” Cas replies, heart returning to normal. “Well you’ll just have to tell him all about it over some pie, huh?” 

 

At that Sam grins. 

 

~~~

 

Cas gasps. The singing is beautiful. Of course it helps that the songs are song by the Royal Cazadorian choir, but Cas is sure the music would sound just as sweet sung by anyone, so sure is he in the quality of the songs. 

 

But what truly takes his breath away is when Cas sees Dean, all bundled from the cold, making his way to the moonlit square. 

 

Dean stops in front of Cas.

 

“Prince Dean. What are you doing here? I heard you were ill. Should you not be in bed?” Cas asks. 

 

“And miss out on all the fun? Christmas only comes once a year. I couldn’t miss the whole thing!”

 

“But you missed your favorite part.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Prince Samuel said your favorite part was the celebration of the feats of strength. You missed it.”

 

“Aww man” Dean blushes. “Don’t tell Sammy, but that’s not my favorite part of Christmas Eve.”

 

“It’s not?”

 

“No. This is. My mom always says angels are watching out for me. These songs always remind me of that.”

 

“That’s wonderful Dean. I think this may have been my favorite part too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Not too sissy?”

 

“Not too sissy.” 

 

“Dean! You made it!” Sam squeaks, running up to Dean, Queen Mary following closely behind.

 

“Hey Sammy!” Dean grins, hugging his brother. “Mom.”

 

“I thought I saw you Dean. Quit making a scene boys. We’re supposed to be appreciating the music, not causing a ruckus.”

 

“We were appreciating it Queen Mary. I promise. It’s my favorite part of the evening so far” Cas interjects. 

 

“That’s wonderful Prince Castiel.” Then Mary turns to Dean. “Now that you’ve had your fun, head to bed Dean. We need you resting and getting better.”

 

Cas could see that Dean wanted to protest, but there is really no arguing with a queen. Cas knew that first hand in dealing with his own mother. Queen Naomi was quite formidable in that regard. 

 

“Bye Cas” Dean said sullenly. “Is it ok that I call you Cas?”

 

“The shortened version of my name? Yes I’ll allow it. Better than when my siblings call me Cassie”

 

“Oh I meant not saying Prince”

 

“That’s fine too… Dean” Cas adds cautiously. 

 

“Bye Cas. Merry Christmas”

 

“Merry Christmas Dean.”

 

He may not have seen Dean for long, but listening to the Christmas carols in the moonlight with him had certainly made an impression. Perhaps he could convince his father to let Castiel join him on his next diplomatic visit to Cazador so that he could see more of Dean.


	4. Christmas Eve 2005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an image of Castle Angeles go to https://www.homestratosphere.com/russian-palaces/ and check out the famous Russian Wooden palace which is at the top of the page.

“We’re almost there” texted Dean. “Maybe 10 minutes more.”

 

“I can’t wait. I’m so excited” replied Cas.

 

“Me too!”

 

Dean could not wait to arrive in Celestia. It had been too long since he had seen Cas. After the last envoy, Cas had joined King Charles on his next diplomatic visit to Cazador the following February. Dean had been sad that Cas had missed his birthday. But they had more than made up for it by taking Dean’s paddle boat out to the little island situated in the lake behind the castle, spending a day traipsing around pretending to be explorers, having the time of their lives. And thus it became a tradition that whenever the Kings journeyed to their respective kingdoms, their sons would come along for the trip. 

 

Unfortunately for Dean and Cas when Cas turned 16 the trips had stopped. Queen Naomi had felt that the constant journeys distracted Cas from his studies and filled his mind with foolish notions. It had now been over a year since the trips had stopped. And though they could call or write each other messages, it was not the same as being able to see each other. 

 

To say Dean was excited when they reached Celestia was an understatement. 

 

Dean had hoped that Cas would be waiting outside when they arrived. And he was not disappointed. Cas was standing in front of Castle Angeles beaming from ear to ear. Dean’s stomach did a flip. When did Cas get so… hot?

 

Dean remembered the first time he had seen Castle Angeles. While he had seen the castle during his first Christmas envoy, he hadn’t really seen the castle then. Dean first noticed Castle Angeles when he was 11, on that first trip to Celestia when it had just been him and Dad. When it had just been him and Cas. And when they had arrived Dean remembers looking up at the Castle with a big “woah” that only little kids can truly do justice. 

 

The castle had been a sight to behold. He was used to the stone and harsh lines of Castle Winchester. He had never seen a castle made out of wood before. Castle Angeles was like a piece of art. Its blue roof beautifully contrasted the natural wood tones of its walls, against the shiny golden tips at its peaks. While the lower levels reminded Dean of a fancy log cabin, the upper levels with leaf-shaped eaves, and bulbous blue domes and spires felt more like out of a fairy tale. 

 

And though Dean had been impressed by the sight of Castle Angeles back then it was nothing compared to how Dean felt about Cas standing in front of the castle. 

 

~~~

 

“Dean!” Cas called as Dean stepped onto the castle grounds. 

 

“Castiel. You are a prince, act accordingly” Queen Naomi chastised. 

 

“Of course mother” Castiel said solemnly.

 

“Cas!” Dean bellowed upon reaching Cas. 

 

Dean moved in for a hug. It had been forever since they had seen each other, after all. But he stopped short when Cas shook his head and stuck out his hand. 

 

“Welcome back to Celestia Prince Dean. We hope your journey from Cazador was a peaceful one.” 

 

Dean was a bit taken aback. Cas had been so excited when they were texting. But a quick glance to Queen Naomi ensured him that this was simply a show for the stern queen. 

 

“Thank you Prince Castiel. The journey was well. And we are happy to be in your beautiful land once again.”

 

When the Winchesters had shaken the hands of each and every Celestian royal in sight and the formal introductions were complete, Dean and Cas were left to their own devices with explicit instructions to make it to the Mass on time. 

 

Safely ensconced in Cas’ room they were finally able to let loose a bit. 

 

“Damn Cas. It’s only been a year and look at you!” Dean smirked. 

 

“I could say the same of you” Cas countered. 

 

“Gimme a hug man it’s been too long” said Dean, already leaning in.

 

They had just embraced when the door suddenly opened.

 

“Hey guys!” chimed Sammy. 

 

“Prince Samuel! Look how big you’ve gotten! You must be 10 now!” exclaimed Cas. 

 

“Eleven actually” Sam corrected, hauling himself and his book onto Cas’ high four poster bed. 

 

“Whatcha doin’ there Sammy?” Dean asked, a bit perturbed. 

 

“Readin’ til the Mass. Our room is boring. And Cas’ bed is soft.”

 

“Well then you may stay here and enjoy it Sam” smiled Cas. “But your brother and I may go out for a bit. Will that bother you?”

 

“Nope” Sam said, popping his p, already engrossed in his book. 

 

“Then let’s blow this popsicle stand Cas”

 

“My room doesn’t have any popsicles Dean.”

 

“It’s an expression Cas. It means let’s leave.”

 

“Of course Dean.”

 

~~~

 

The grounds of Castle Angeles were much different than the grounds of Castle Winchester. While Castle Winchester was surrounded by green, it’s main attraction was the massive lake behind the castle. And the greens were more rolling hills and trees, while Castle Angeles was surrounded by a dense and beautiful forest. 

 

It was in that forest that Dean and Cas went to spend their afternoon. 

 

“God Cas. It’s so great to be here again. I hate that your mom stopped our visits.”

 

“She just worries about me. That’s all. She shouldn’t. As I am an excellent student. And last in line for the throne. So my lack of Kingliness isn’t really a concern.”

 

“Kingliness? Is that even a word dude?” Dean asked, climbing their favorite tree. 

 

“It is now” Cas huffed, joining him. 

 

“Does that bother you?”

 

“Creating a fake word?”

 

“No. Being last in line for the throne. That you’ll never rule?”

 

“Well it used to. Mostly when my siblings would tease me about it. Even Anna would hold it over my head sometimes. Because in terms of royal succession 10 minutes difference in birth time scored her the golden ticket. Never mind that Michael AND Lucy would have to die before it even got to that point. But other than that- no it never really bothered me. Does the –”

 

“Wait. You watched it! You finally watched it!” Dean waved his hands in excitement, almost losing his balance in the process. 

 

“Yes Dean. I watched it” Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“And? And?”

 

“It was ‘trippy’ just like you said. But I must say not as trippy as the book.”

 

“You read the book?”

 

“Of course I read the book. Source material is important Dean.”

 

“And stuff like that is why you should be a King Cas.”

 

“I hardly think the desire to read makes me fit to be King Dean.”

 

“Well no. But it helps.”

 

“I hardly think Willy Wonka is exactly King homework.”

 

“Hey it’s a morality tale. Those are important. Besides… just take the compliment Cas.”

 

“Oh. Yes. Thank you Dean. I also see the qualities of a great leader in you.”

 

“Ha. Ha. Sure Cas” Dean said, swinging his legs and avoiding eye contact. 

 

“I do Dean. You are kind, empathetic, brave, adventurous, and incredibly smart. You will make a wonderful king when your time comes.”

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“A wise friend once told me just to take the compliment. So take the compliment Dean. I believe in you. I think you will make a wonderful King.”

 

“If you say so Cas.”

 

“I do say so.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence awhile longer until they heard the church bells chime. 

 

“That’s the call to Mass. We have half an hour to get back to the castle and get dressed and ready for Mass.”

 

“Race you to the castle Cas!” Dean yelled, jumping from the tree, not stopping to see if Cas would follow. 

 

~~~

 

Dean recalls hating his first Celestian Mass. It was bo-ring. But if he thought that was bad. This Mass was TORTURE. 

 

First he arrives in Celestia and Cas is standing there like sex on a stick, all ruffled sex hair to go along with his deep DEEP voice. Then Cas has the nerve to COMPLIMENT him. 

 

Saying he BELIEVES in him. And now Dean has to sit next to him in Mass for an HOUR. Thighs touching. TOUCHING. The devil himself must have created this type of torture. 

 

Dean survives Mass. But only barely. Even gentle brush of Cas’ thigh against his lit him on FIRE. But sitting next to Sam coupled with the wrathful eye of Naomi helped cool Dean down each time he thought he was going to combust. 

 

Dinner in the Great Hall is a less trying experience. He is seated in between Cas and Princess Anna (she never did tell him not to call her princess), but not so close as to tempt or torture him. And before Dean knows it, dinner is over and it is time for the best part of Christmas Eve in Celestia- the tree lighting!

 

Royals and citizens alike come to see the tree lighting. The royals stand in front of the palace, while the citizens place themselves all around the tree, clamoring for the best view. 

 

Dean and Cas huddle together for warmth in front of the palace as they wait for the tree lighting, as their families and other Celestian royalty gather around them. 

 

“Castiel. What did we discuss?” Naomi hissed at them as she passed them on her way to the front to meet King Charles.

 

“Yes mother” Castiel says, breaking apart from Dean despite the fact that Naomi had not even stopped to make sure he did. 

 

“What’s that about Cas?” Dean whispers. 

 

“She… she… I don’t know how to tell you this Dean” Cas says solemnly.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to Cas. But I’m here for you if you need buddy”

 

It’s some combination of Dean’s sweetness and Cas’ slight cringe at the word buddy that does it for Cas. He decides to come clean. He drags Dean away from the front of the palace where all of the royalty are seated, to a farther vantage point of the tree. 

 

It is only when they’ve reached their new, private location does Cas start to talk. 

 

“I told you my mother worries about me. Well studies were a part of it but it wasn’t her main concern. She was worried that I was beginning to feel things. Fell things for you that I shouldn’t be.”

 

“Oh. Ohhhhhhhh”

 

“Yes. She found it inappropriate and hoped that by putting an end to our visits she would put an end to my feelings” Cas said refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.

 

“Cas I-” 

 

“It didn’t”

 

“Didn’t what?”

 

“Change my feelings for you. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable Dean.” 

 

“Cas I was about to say that I have feelings for you too. Strong ones. Um.. big ones. I’m not good with words. But I guess I’m trying to say I like you too.”

 

“You do?” Cas asked grinning.

 

“Yeah you idiot. I was already crushing on you and then I get here and… well.. look at you! Who wouldn’t wanna get with you?”

 

Cas just smiles.

 

“Can I kiss you Cas? I don’t really know what I’m doing. But I’d really like to kiss you.”

 

Cas answers by pulling Dean close and pecking at his lips. 

 

“That all you got Cas?” Dean chuckles. 

 

“I’m older than you Dean. I don’t want to take advantage with anything too lascivious.”

 

“Jee-zus Cas. Lascivious” Dean shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “I’m 16 and you’re 17. That’s only a year.”

 

“You are 15 Dean.”

 

“Well I’m basically 16. My birthday is in a month” Dean counters. 

 

“So you’re 15, almost 16. I am 17. And… and... I don’t know what I’m doing either.”

 

“That’s ok Cas” Dean smiles. “We’ll figure it out together.”

 

This time it’s Dean that leans in locking their lips together. In the distance the tree lights up at the exact moment Dean’s tongue finds its way into Cas’ mouth. They’ll notice the tree in a minute but for the moment they are all-consumed in each other. 

 

Best. Christmas. Ever.


	5. Christmas Eve 2010

This will without a doubt be the worst Christmas ever. 

 

Castiel had of course been excited about Christmas Eve in Cazador ever since the last Christmas Eve envoy to Celestia. That Christmas had been the Christmas Dean and Cas had become Dean and Cas. They decided that it didn’t matter that they lived in separate countries or that Queen Naomi didn’t like it. They were going to be boyfriends. It was the happiest Castiel had remembered ever being. 

 

Their bliss lasted for a few beautiful years. Cas still wasn’t allowed to travel to Cazador. But Queen Naomi couldn’t truly forbid Dean from coming to Celestia with his father without banning Dean from Celestia which would have been an impossible slight. And so Dean began traveling to Celestia again. And two years ago when Dean turned 18, he began traveling to Celestia on his own. 

 

They had always been easy friends. And being boyfriends was much the same. It was natural and wonderful. And Cas loved every minute of it. 

 

First kisses turned into make out sessions, which turned into hand jobs, which turned into blow jobs, which turned into penetrative sex. “Don’t call it penetrative sex. Just call it sex” Dean had told him once. “But Dean, everything we’ve done so far is sex. Only calling this sex assumes it’s only sex if a penis is involved. It’s hetero-normative.” “We’re two dudes Cas.” “I know that Dean. But still this isn’t-” “It’s fine Cas. I don’t care what we call it. Let’s just get to it” Dean whined and that had been the end of that. 

 

It had all changed suddenly and without warning last May. May 9th 2009 to be precise. Dean never showed up for his planned trip to Celestia. Cas had been worried and then he had been confused. 

 

He texted Dean and called, and messaged and never once did he receive a reply. He asked King John on his visit to Cazador a month later in June where Dean was and if he was okay. Cas could tell the king was conflicted. The royal families knew they were dating. All except Naomi were happy for them and thrilled at the prospect of their lands being joined in marriage should it ever come to that. 

 

“He is fine Castiel. He didn’t… He wouldn’t… He won’t be coming to Celestia anymore Castiel. I’m sorry I can’t discuss it any further.”

 

And that had been that. Cas tried to get in contact with Dean for another month. But eventually he had given up. He lost a best friend and a boyfriend at the same time. He was crushed. He took solace in the Celestian mountains for a time, away from any reminders of Dean or his heartbreak. When he came back he had heard that while he was in the mountains Dean had officially dating a lady from Cazador. Maybe they’d been dating all this time. 

 

But that heartbreak was nothing compared to how Cas felt when Queen Naomi delivered the final blow at dinner one night, long after his return: “Did you hear? We’ve been invited to an engagement ball in Cazador. That wild Prince Dean is to wed Lady Lisandra of Cazador. A lower rank than he deserves. But just as well he settles down that one.” Naomi chattered on as if this was just any old announcement about any old prince, and not the love of Castiel’s life. 

 

That was exactly a year (to the day) after Dean didn’t show up in Celestia. 

 

Castiel did not attend the ball. And he almost did not attend the envoy. But apparently he was a glutton for punishment, and could not say no to a chance to see Dean again.   
And so Cas arrived in Cazador for the worst Christmas ever. 

 

It was at the feast where Castiel first saw Lady Lisandra. She had long black hair, and olive skin and a radiant smile. Cas hated her instantly. His misery doubled when King John stood at the feast to announce that he would soon be a grandfather. Dean and his fiancée stood, holding hands and bowed to the crowd in delight. Cas sulked from his table in the back far from the merriment. 

 

Dean was competing in the feats of strength. Cas remembered a long ago memory of Sam telling him Dean had always wanted to compete. Cas had always wanted Dean. He had him and he lost him. 

 

Cas wanted the best for Dean. But he couldn’t stomach watching him compete. Instead he slipped off and went to the square to listen to the Cazadorian choir practicing for this evening’s performance. He listened to their beautiful songs and wept. 

 

When the crowds had gathered for the singing, Cas stuck close to Anna, avoiding looking at Dean and the rest of the Winchester family. He allowed himself only one look of them across the square. They made a beautiful image, King John and Queen Mary belting out in song. Prince Samuel towering over the rest of his family and smiling (he had gotten so so tall), and Prince Dean and Lady Lisandra, huddled up together and whispering to each other. Castiel remembered being huddled up with Dean at the last Christmas Eve envoy and what it had led to. And quickly turned away from the Winchesters. He did not look over again. If he had he would have seen Dean continually glancing over at him. 

 

Before Cas knew it, the singing was over and so, blessedly, was their time in Cazador. 

 

He rallied on Christmas morning, opening gifts with his family, but soon after he climbed back into bed and did not leave it for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch it Lady Lisandra is Lisa.


	6. Christmas Eve 2015

Dean was not looking forward to Christmas Eve in Celestia. His last visit to Celestia had not been a pleasant one. He still remembers it vividly. He had seen the pictures and the trashy magazine cover just like everyone else in Cazador had. The headline read: “Celestian Prince cozies up to Gandarian King” and the pictures were worse. Cas and King Fergus at a candle-lit dinner. Walking together hand in hand. King Fergus whispering in Cas’ ear and leaning in for a kiss. There had been no kiss picture. Thankfully Dean’s heart was spared that image. But it had been everything but. So Dean had been angry. Dean had been heart-broken and hurt. So when it came time for his planned visit to Cas in Celestia three days later he couldn’t do it. 

 

When Dean had finally drummed up the courage to confront Cas a month later Cas wasn’t there. Instead Dean was met by Queen Naomi and Princess Lucy. 

 

“Prince Dean. To what do we owe this pleasure?” asked Naomi icily. 

 

“I need to speak to your son” Dean grimaced. 

 

“Well neither of them are here at the moment. You are very much free to wait. Michael will be back any moment. You could be waiting awhile for Castiel. He’s indisposed at the moment”

 

Dean’s face fell.

 

“How long will he be?”

 

“Listen Dean” Lucy chimed in. “He packed a bag when he left, so I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.”

 

Dean had been so ready to confront Cas, to come in guns blazing and throw the magazine down at Cas’ feet and demand he explain himself. Demand Cas explain why he cheated on him. Why he went behind Dean’s back and betrayed him. But something about Cas not being there took the wind right out of his sails. 

 

“Prince Dean, if this is about King Fergus… Castiel knows the pictures got out. He’d been meaning to tell you. Celestia loves our relationship with Cazador. But Castiel should not be forced to date its Crown Prince, regardless of politics” Queen Naomi interjected when Dean didn’t respond.

 

“He truly should have told you Dean” said Lucy much more softly. “But his crush on you ended ages ago. I guess this thing with King Fergus… he’s just finally followed his heart. He should have gone about it differently, but he isn’t here.”

 

Dean was gutted. He dropped the magazine he’d been gripping and left the castle without so much as a word or a look back. Had he looked back he would have seen Princess Lucy pick up the magazine and smile at her mother. Perhaps he would have even heard Queen Naomi telling her daughter “Great work. I think we’ve finally seen the last of him. He may be the future king of Cazador, but it doesn’t mean we want him in our family.”

 

Instead, Dean drove back to Cazador, sad and alone, and unwilling to look at the little blue box that he had bought two months before he saw the pictures, now sitting in his glove compartment. 

 

~~~

 

Much had changed since his last time in Celestia. Dean now has a son named Ben. He has been engaged, and almost married. He went through a scandalous break up in the public eye. He is now 25 years old. But no matter what has changed, Dean still could not get over the heartache of losing Cas. He had hoped that enough time had passed that he could maybe speak to Cas about what happened all those years ago. He knew Cas had fallen out of love with him, and despite that loss, he still above all else missed his friend. He missed having Cas in his life. 

 

Despite the pain he felt at returning to Celestia, he had hope that somehow against all odds he could reconnect with Cas. 

 

~~~

 

The journey to Celestia was a pleasant one regardless of his trepidation. He was excited to take his four year old son on his first Christmas Eve envoy and he couldn’t wait to see Ben’s eyes light up when he saw the Celestian Christmas tree light up for the first time. 

 

And when they arrived Ben couldn’t wait to see the magical wooden castle and the biggest tree ever. 

 

“Daddeee. Daddee. Where is the tree?” Ben squealed. 

 

“Up ahead buddy. Just up ahead.”

 

“But it’s not lighted up.”

 

“Not yet. That comes later. After Mass and dinner.”

 

“What’s Mass again?”

 

“It’s where people pray to the God they believe in. It’s a special part of the Celestian Christmas Eve” Dean explained. 

 

But Ben’s attention was already elsewhere, marveling at the procession of people waiting to join them. He giggled with delight as he was introduced as “Prince Benjamin” to the entire royal family. But was less than enthusiastic about having to sit still for an entire Mass. On Dean’s part he busied himself with viewing the experience through Ben’s eyes and avoided thinking about the empty, robotic way Cas introduced himself to Dean and Ben in the procession. 

 

~~~

 

After Mass, Ben was sent along with the other young children for the dinner, while Dean sat between Sam and Anna. Meanwhile Castiel was sitting on the other side of Cas making him so close but infuriatingly far. Thus Dean was stuck with silent glares from Anna who refused to talk to him, and regular old conversations with his brother that he could have any day of the week. 

 

And despite Dean’s best efforts, Sam refused to trade seats with him, not for Dean’s lack of trying. It was only after dessert had been served and Dean tried once again to switch seats to be closer to Cas, that Cas finally leaned over Sam to whisper “Dean, Samuel has not switched seats because I asked him not to. Please, just stop.”

 

“I know you don’t want to talk to me Cas. But I want… no. I need to talk to you. Just give me five minutes.”

 

“Fine Dean. Five minutes. After dessert. We will not whisper across siblings like children.”

 

Properly chastised Dean went back to eating his dessert. 

 

When the meal ended and everyone else started making their way outside for the tree lighting Cas stayed true to his word and stayed behind. 

 

“You have 5 minutes Dean. Don’t waste them” Cas bit out, once the room had cleared.

 

“I know you hate me Cas. I know you don’t love me anymore. I just… I wish I knew why. I miss-”

 

“You wish you knew why? Is that some sort of joke?”

 

“No. I wish I knew why. And I miss you.”

 

“You miss me. That’s rich. I can’t even believe now of all times you’re bringing this up.”

 

“Well Cas. I’m a dad now. I have a son. And as he grows up I want him to live with no regrets. Whatever happened between us is my biggest regret. I want to face that.”

 

“So our relationship is your biggest regret. Dig the knife in deeper please Dean. I know it’s been a few years, but it can still hurt.”

 

“Not our relationship Cas. How it ended was my biggest regret. That it ended at all was my biggest regret. I wish… I don’t know Cas. I guess I just wish I knew what went wrong.”

 

“Well you not showing up for your visit was a start. Then ignoring my calls for a month was another.”

 

“I know those weren’t my best moments Cas. But what would you have done?”

 

“What would I have done? I would have told the person I was dating that I no longer wanted to be with them.”

 

“Are YOU kidding Cas? That’s all I ever wanted from YOU.”

 

“I saw those pictures of you and King Fergus so yeah. I flipped out. I canceled my trip to Celestia. I ignored you. I was hurt and betrayed. But I came back. I came to talk to you and you were gone. With him. Seems like that relationship didn’t last either.”

 

“Dean. Stop making excuses. What pictures? You didn’t come to Celestia and you dropped off the face of the earth. And when I came up from healing from YOUR betrayal, I came back to the announcement of your relationship with Lady Lisandra. Had you been dating her the whole time we were dating or just the end there?”

 

“How dare you Cas! Lisa is a good woman. She and I may not have been the perfect match. But I would NEVER have cheated on you. And neither would she. You were dating the King of Gandaria. So sue me I had a rebound. I didn’t cheat on you Cas. YOU cheated on me. Did you not have the heart to tell me yourself? So you let a gossip rag and your MOM do it for you?” 

 

“What are you talking about Dean? What pictures? I never dated the King of Gandaria. I hate that man. If these are the lies you tell yourself to sleep at night… well I can’t stop you. But I don’t have to listen to this anymore. You abandoned me. And ignored me. And broke my heart.”

 

Dean froze, the wheels in his head turning. 

 

When Dean didn’t respond Cas continued: “Well perhaps I’ve finally shamed you into silence. Truth hurts doesn’t it Dean?”

 

“I don’t understand. But I saw pictures. I don’t deny that I freaked out and ignored you. But. The pictures. I saw them.”

 

“Dean whatever you think you saw… you were wrong. I have to go. Your five minutes are up. Please leave me alone.” At that Cas walked off. And though Dean was shocked he had to run to catch up with Sam who had taken Ben to the tree lighting. 

 

~~~

 

When Dean arrived at the tree lighting he was just in time. They were about to start.

 

“Are you excited buddy?”

 

“Yeah daddy” 

 

“Thanks for watching him Sam.”

 

“No problem Dean. That’s what uncles are for.”

 

At that moment the tree began to shine and Ben like his father before him was awestruck.

 

“It’s so pretty daddy. So shiny.”

 

“Yeah buddy. Enjoy it.”

 

Dean also tried to enjoy the tree. But it was hard. The tree lighting held so many memories for him. For him and Cas specifically. And his head was still running from his earlier conversation with Cas. 

 

With the tree lighting finished, the Winchester envoy began preparations to return home to Cazador. And on the journey home as Ben slept in his lap Dean came up with a plan. 

 

~~~

 

_Dear Cas,_  
_I don’t know how and I don’t know why. But I think someone sabotaged us all those years ago. A few days before my trip to Celestia a magazine came out with you and King Fergus on the cover. You were at a romantic dinner. Hanging on each other. Leaning in for a kiss. But something you said today struck me. You said whatever I saw I was wrong. I think the pictures were a lie Cas. I think someone set us up. When I came back to talk to you- you weren’t there. And Queen Naomi and Princess Lucy- they led me to believe you were with him. With King Fergus._  
_All of this time Cas, I never knew why you would do that to me. And you were wondering I would do that to you. And it never made sense. But here’s the thing Cas. We WOULDN’T do that to each other. I loved you. Jesus I had a ring for you._  
_I know I said ‘someone’ set us up, but I believe it was your mother. She never liked us together. She prevented you from seeing me for a time. And when we persevered around her… she bided her time until she could break us up for good._  
_If you ever loved me Cas please believe me. I would not have just abandoned you. I loved you. To be honest, I still love you._  
_~Dean_

~~~

 

With his letter sent all he could do was wait and hope. 

 

~~~

 

After the Christmas Eve envoy had left Castiel felt gutted and exhausted. All he wanted was a warm bed and a good night’s sleep. What he got on his way there was surprise stop from his mother.

 

“Castiel”

 

“Yes mother”

 

“I saw you talking with that Winchester boy. The dumb one. After the dinner. What brought ‘that on? I thought you were finally done with him.”

 

“I am mother. He just needed to be reminded.”

 

“Good. Good. Merry Christmas Castiel.”

 

“Merry Christmas mother.”

 

~~~

 

Against his better judgment he opened the letter. He knew it was from Dean. No one else from Cazador would need to mail HIM anything. His last conversation with Dean had gone horribly and yet, some of what Dean said made him wonder… 

 

When he finished the letter he could not believe Dean’s accusations. And yet he recalled the strange conversation with his mother late on Christmas Eve. “I thought you were finally done with him. Done with him. Done with him” echoed in Castiel’s head. 

 

If it were true… it would mean… 

Castiel had to get a copy of that magazine. 

 

~~~

 

Being a prince had its privileges, and within a week Castiel had his hands on a copy of The Cazadorian Star (Cazador’s leading gossip magazine) and Cas could not believe his eyes. There he was in print, having an affair with King Fergus of Gandaria. Obviously he hadn’t had that affair. But to the naked eye… 

 

He had to see Dean. 

 

But first he had to speak to his sister.


	7. New Year’s Eve 2015

Castiel knew this was stupid. Driving to Cazador unannounced on New Year’s Eve has got to be the worst idea he’s ever had. And yet… it had to work. 

 

When he arrived at the castle he had no idea where to go, so he took a risk. He took a risk that Dean’s number hadn’t changed in all these years, dialed his number by heart and held his breath. 

 

On the third dial a young voice answered “Hello daddy’s phone. Prince Ben speaking.”

 

“Hello Benjamin. Is your father there?”

 

“Oh yeah he-” Ben’s voice was abruptly cut off. 

 

“I told you not to answer the phone buddy” Dean said. “Hello?”

 

“Dean” Cas breathed. It was all he could manage.

 

“Cas”

 

“Dean. Are you? Do you? Did you mean what you said at Christmas?”

 

“I meant every word Cas.”

 

“I got your letter. It didn’t make sense. But something my mother said to me. I know what you said is true. Lucy confirmed it. She used her allies in Cazador to plant the photos in the magazine. She took real photos from an unfortunate business dinner my mother forced me to have with King Fergus, and edited them to… to look like I cheated on you.”

 

“I’m sorry I fell for it Cas. I’m sorry I didn’t come to you sooner. Where are you Cas? When can I see you?” 

 

“I’m outside the draw bridge Dean. Let me in.”

 

~~~

Together they spent New Year's Eve in Winchester cuddled against each other in front of the fire and watching fireworks with Sam and Ben. 

 

It wasn’t easy, but together they hashed it out. Queen Naomi’s plot. Lucy’s willingness to help her, in the hope of FINALLY gaining Naomi’s affection. Cas’ retreat to the mountains. Dean’s retreat into himself, and his confrontation with Naomi and Lucy in Celestia. 

 

Though painful, they even discussed Dean’s relationship with Lady Lisandra. Their courtship started out as a rebound but became a friendship and true companionship. She mended Dean’s heart after their break up, and they both thought it was love. It only seemed natural to get engaged. And soon after Lisa was pregnant. They waited until Ben was born to set a date for the wedding but kept postponing. Eventually they mutually agreed they both knew why. The breakup WAS scandalous but only because Cazador didn’t know what to do with a Crown Prince with a son and no wife. But before long, even that blew over. 

 

They discussed Cas’ life. How he never could bring himself to try with someone else after the break up with Dean. How sorry he was that he hadn’t stayed in Celestia for when Dean did finally return. 

 

And when it was all said and done, they decided not to waste the gift fate had given them. They decided to give their relationship one more try.


	8. Christmas Eve 2020

Cas had mixed feelings about this this Christmas Eve envoy. On hand hand it was SURE to be the best one ever, and yet he was nervous. 

He had not seen his mother since the day he confronted her about his relationship with Dean. Surprisingly she didn’t deny what she had done. But refused to apologize or accept that she had done wrong. That was five years ago. The day after, he had moved to Cazador to be near Dean. And a year later they were engaged. Dean had saved the ring in the Impala that whole time. The day had been the best day of his life. 

 

Until today of course. They knew it seemed sort of silly to wait so long to get married. But for them it had started with Christmas and would always be about Christmas. So it only seemed right that they would get married how it all began- during the Christmas envoy. 

 

~~~

 

Cas need not have worried about Queen Naomi. Despite her lack of shame, she kept a respectful distance during the envoy. She knew not to make a public scene at the Christmas envoy. And the day was as beautiful as could be. 

 

The feast was impeccable, with more pie than Dean knew what to do with. Not only was the food amazing, the mood was brimming with joy and excitement. Cas was happy, simply filled with joy to be sitting next to his fiancé/ soon to be husband and their son. And yes, Ben was THEIR son. It had taken awhile to get there but Dean assured Cas Ben was his son too. Lisa was still a part of Ben’s life, and very much his mom. She even lived in the castle still to be near him. But Dean had assured Cas that a boy could have a mom AND two dads. 

 

~~~

 

After the feast they watched Sam compete in the feats for the first time ever. Dean had been competing in the feats every year without fail since that first Christmas when Cas couldn’t bear to watch him compete. But they both agreed it wasn’t smart for the Crown Prince of Cazador to be taking part in a competition of strength just hours before his wedding. 

Instead they were treated to Sam winning the feats in their honor. 

 

~~~ 

 

The ceremony took place in the town square after the carol singing had ended. Ben had been the ring bearer. Sam was Dean’s best man and Anna was Cas’. The ceremony was simple but filled with love. The vows did not leave a dry eye in the house. 

"Cas, I have known you my whole life. Thank you for being my best friend and believing in me, giving me confidence when I did not have it. It took us a long time to get here, too long if you ask me. But our story is ours and I love it. Thank you for taking a chance on us. Thank you for loving me. I remember a conversation we had in the woods, me telling you that you'd made an excellent king. I knew I was right and I am proud to make that come a reality. I love you Cas."

"Dean you are my everything. I love you. Life without you is a life I do not want. I am so lucky we found each other. Twice. Thank you for bringing joy and happiness to my life. And thank you for helping save us."

Dean may have saved his ring for all those years they were apart, and even quoted a childhood memory. But in the end, Cas had won the battle of sentimentality when at the end of his vows he took out Dean’s note from their very first Christmas envoy and quoted it saying “Now we can play knights and dragons until the end of our days with our children and grandchildren.”

And so they did.


End file.
